thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Missingno.sav
ZZAZZ has released a full walkthrough of this event, which has much of the same information as this page. If you would rather hear this from ZZAZZ himself, go here. Missingno.sav was a save file for English Pokémon Blue that contained the 2017 April Fools Event. It had six rooms, seven achievements, and one Key Item, 4F. In the file, MissingNo. tries to take revenge on the player for what happened last year. A full fan-made disassembly of the save file exists here, which was referenced in the 2018 event's Eastern Encampment. Red's Room When the player loads the save file, they are spawned on the same tile you would normally start the game on. After a monologue by MissingNo., the player is trapped in the room by glitch tiles. To escape, they must use a walk-through-walls cheat. After the glitch wall replaces it, the SNES is still able to be interacted with. The PC is too, but there is nothing inside. Text Upon entering the room (loading the save): Greetings. So you're back! It is so nice to see you again. I was defeated a year ago, but this time, I won't give up easily. In fact, I won't even let you do anything! MissingNo. places a wall of glitch tiles in front of Red, and the music starts. You see? Now you're stuck! Just give up! You can't do anything here! Surely there's no way for you to go through walls! See you later! Guardhouse Going down Red's stairs leads to the Guardhouse. MissingNo. threatens to crash the game if you use walk-through-walls again (this holds true for the rest of the save as long as the map script is active) and creates another wall to trap the player. Also trapped is the guardhouse's guard, who offers to sell a RIVAL's for ₽999999. Using an infinite money code will allow the player to buy the item, and it can be used to walk through the wall. If the player instead edits their coordinates, removes the wall, or uses any other solution that doesn't require an item, they will get the "I'm good on my own" achievement. Text Upon entering the room: What? How did you escape? Ah, you and your debugging tools these days... Let me try that again. But this time, I will crash the game if I see any WTW cheating! Guard: Have I got a deal just for you! You can have this swell glitch item for just ₽999999! If the player says No: You don't want it? Okay then. If the player says Yes, but doesn't have enough money: Oops! you can't afford it. That's really unfortunate. If only you had a way to get an infinite amount of money... If the player says Yes otherwise: Sold! Here's your glitch item! name received RIVAL's! Bruno's Room In this room the player must beat Bruno/???'s level 255 Ghost MissingNo. (who only knows a low accuracy glitch move called PWNZORD) with a level 1 Magikarp named 'lol'. Solutions included editing the MissingNo.'s health to zero or giving it every status, among others. Bruno will give you 4F, with one subroutine called 'ClearDoor', after you beat him. The subroutine can be used to leave the room. If the player's Magikarp is at least level 10 be the time they leave this room, they will get the 'Top Percentage' achievement. This can be done by talking to Bruno again after beating him to fight him again, giving yourself rare candies, or editing Magikarp's EXP or level directly. Text Upon entering the room, after walking up: What? You escaped again? If the player has at least one item: So now, let's see how you will handle THIS situation! Otherwise: And you didn't even need any items to do so? Looks like I'm dealing with a professional! Bruno: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bruno fights the player (using Red's sprite, the name ???, and the Gym Leader theme) with a level 255 Ghost MissingNo. After beating him for the first time: ... ... What? What happened? The last thing I remember was a ZAPDOS cry... And after that, everything went black... I also found this really strange item in my room. I have no idea what it does, maybe you can make some use out of it... name received 4F! Using 4F for the first time: Loading... Welcome. I am 4F. I am 8F's younger cousin. I am here to help you. I will give you access to the game's internal structures. With me, you can bend the game to your own will. The Forest Entering this room gives 4F the ability to change the TileBlockPtr (D52C) between 0x69EF and 0x69DF. Subtracting the TileBlockPtr by 0x10 has the same effect as subtracting the ID of every block in the map by 1. The blockdata stored in the save file for this map includes chunks of Viridian Forest on the east and south sides. Solving the maze without pressing the Up button (which is fairly easy if you know what you're doing, just be careful not to go below the ladder) will give the player the '0x Up Presses' achievement. League Gate This room contains a guard who will stop any player who walks within the two tiles in front of him to tell them that a Chansey is required in order to pass through the door, because of "rules". 4F's new ''GivePokemon" subroutine will help you to obtain a Chansey. Two achievements are obtainable in this room. 'Guard Skip' is given if you bypass the guard entirely; either by editing the map, using 4F's TileBlockPtr, changing your coordinates, or some other method. 'Pokédex flags are weird' is given for seeing more Pokémon than you've owned. Giving yourself a glitch Pokémon will accomplish this (since their 'own' flags are the same as other Pokémon's 'seen' flags), but you could also edit the Pokédex flags directly or use an instant encounter code. Text Guard, if the player doesn't have a Chansey (or he is talked to): To continue past here, you need to own a CHANSEY. Sorry! Rules are rules! Darkness This is the last room of the save. MissingNo. decides that the player is too close to defeating them, and traps them in an empty room with nothing to do. 4F unlocks a new subroutine in this room to "clear" the save file (the save isn't actually erased), and using that subroutine will play the Hall of Fame sequence and give the player their password. If the player changes the TileBlockPtr and walks out of bounds, they will get the 'Did I getcha?' achievement. Text Upon entering the room: Enough already! All of this was fun and all, but this time, you're trapped for good! No warps. No NPCs. No signs. Complete darkness. Enjoy your stay. Using 4F: Hahaha! Even 4F won't help you now! A new subroutine was unlocked just now, but I doubt it would help. Let's see what it is... The new function is... ClearSAV. ... ... ... ... Wait... If you clear the save... Will I get removed too? If the player changes the TileBlockPtr and walks up or down: Oh... You don't want to erase the save? ... Yes! Exactly! This definitely wouldn't work! It's too easy to be true! You should try going out of bounds instead! Try going to the side! Trust me! Player is 2 steps from map's edge: Yes! Only a few more steps! Look, I think I see a PIKABLU hiding over here!